Season of Reflection
by StephyMac
Summary: Eric Bischoff, Stephanie McMahon and eventually Chris Jericho do some reflecting. Rated R for Sexual Situations, and language.
1. Default Chapter

"By this time next week, I will have either made out with Stephanie McMahon's ass, or will have seen her perform in a HLA three way!" Eric chuckled to himself, unable to contain his excitement. Either way he looked at it, it was a win-win situation. How many times had he laid awake in his hotel room, thinking about squeezing her round backside as she rode on top of him? How many times WOULD he lay awake with the image of her and two other women making out? From where he was sitting, he couldn't lose. He knew he shouldn't want to sleep with the competition, hell, this was Vince McMahon's daughter, the same Vince McMahon who was the thorn in his side for almost 5 years. If Eric had been with the company when Stephanie married HHH to get back at her father, it would have been Eric that was now divorcing her. Of this he was certain. Sure, it was perverted, but if it helped him sleep better at night, then he would do it. Stephanie McMahon had been plaguing his dreams since the first night that they met. She was so sure of herself, and Eric unwillingly fell for her.  
  
No other woman stood up to him like she did. It was intriguing and frustrating to say the least. Finally a woman could compete with him, a woman that was young enough to be his daughter. That thought alone should make him ill, but it excited him all the more. Sometimes while thinking about her, he would stroke himself till orgasm. It was a depraving act that left him unsettled as soon as her name escaped his lips. After reaching his hotel, he wanted to do nothing more than just take a shower and go to bed. His body thought otherwise, now almost two in the morning, he found himself wondering what she was doing, if she was sleeping, what she was wearing. It was driving him insane.  
  
Not long after having drifted to thoughts of her, he felt the familiar tingles start in the pit of his stomach and settle right in his groin. He wondered what she tasted like, if Rosie and Jamal lost, would he be able to smell her? The thought of pressing his lips firmly against that pale rounded bottom of hers was making him harder than he had ever been in his life. His imagination started taking over. Soon, he was spreading her cheeks and sweeping his tongue over her tight pucker. As his mind ran over and over with different scenarios, his hand wandered down over his bulging boxers. He snapped out of his dream and glanced down to the juncture between his legs. The boxers he was wearing were tented out lewdly, his member was throbbing wildly, begging him to grab on and give himself relief. Something was going to have to give soon, if he didn't get her out of his head, he was going to chap himself.  
  
Nervousness was an understatement for what Stephanie was feeling. Since Bischoff had made that stupid match at the Pay Per View, she had not been able to get a decent night sleep. If Billy and Chuck lost she would have to make out with two other women in the middle of the ring. If they won, she would have to drop her pants and let Eric Bischoff touch his lips to her skin. It was revolting and yet she couldn't bring herself to back down. She had faith in her team, and didn't want her charges to think her a coward. If her team lost, she would deal with the consequences.  
  
A part of her couldn't help but get excited at the thought of Eric's lips against her skin. As much as she found him revolting, she sometimes got the feeling that he thought of her like she was a piece of meat that he would devour. She would never admit it to anyone, it was difficult enough to admit it to herself, but she wondered what it would be like to be devoured by him. She smiled now, thinking of ways to get back at him for the humiliation that she would have to endure. She could always work her charms and get Jericho to come back to Smackdown.  
  
The reason he left was because the night before he had come to her, told her that he wanted her and had for the longest of times. She didn't mean to laugh in his face, but she did. Truth be known she actually would have considered his proposal if he had not gotten up and started calling her names that he usually saved for an audience. She knew now that she had wounded his pride and she figured only she could soothe it. Never before had she considered sleeping with the talent, but to get back at Eric Bischoff, all bets were off.  
  
She was in a position that she had never been in before. She had people's respect and she'd be damned if Eric Bischoff would ruin that, but she was still a woman, a young, sexy woman who had needs and with Hunter out of the picture, no one had been fulfilling them in a while. "Just go to sleep." Stephanie mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes. She tried not to think about Jericho, how his lower body looked in skin tight spandex, or how his upper body was like that of a bronzed God. No, a woman who hadn't had sex in almost six months most definitely did not need that kind of visualization.  
  
However much Jericho stimulated her, she couldn't concentrate on him for long. Her mind would wonder to Eric, and how he had gotten the best of her at Smackdown, how he had made her look like the fool. She knew that he had her where it counted in this business, brains. But she had the assets to make him weak. She wasn't afraid to use those, besides, you can only hear that you're a slut so many times before you start believing it. Hunter had made her feel like one, using her only when it was necessary or to keep her happy, Jericho had told millions of people exactly what he thought of her, Austin ripped her shirt off on live television, then there were the "nipple" slips. Twice now on television her breasts had been exposed. Damn Hunter for asking her to get such a large size.  
  
Her wounded pride struggled with a way to get back at Bischoff for invading her show, the little episode on Raw was nothing compared to the humiliation she went through. She stood in the same ring as that man, smiled and shook his hand, all the while never knowing who it was. He touched her, man handled her was the better term she though ruefully. If she wasn't mistaken, which she didn't think she was, he even copped a feel? Instead of being embarrassed or even angry, it aroused her of all things, that was the dilemma she was having- why did being fondled by Eric Bischoff turn her on? 


	2. Part 2

That bitch had done it again, she had outsmarted him; she had beaten him at his own game. Eric Bischoff sat backstage in his dressing room rubbing his sore jaw and trying to think of when he lost control of the situation. Stephanie had played him from the very beginning, she knew she would never have to go through with making out with the other women. She knew that he would want it to be as humiliating for her as possible-that's when she and Rikishi came up with their idea. Eric was definitely fooled, most of the people watching were fooled. He was fuming, watching her squirm with the real lesbians had been fun, getting super kicked by that lard ass Rikishi was not Eric's idea of entertainment.  
  
Tired of waiting and wanting to go home, he exited through the back doors. It was a nice night out-the stars were shining, the moon was bright, and it made him wish that he were at a park, sitting on a bench with his arm draped over someone's shoulder. 'Not just someone, right Eric?' a voice inside his head snickered. Stephanie McMahon wins again. McMahon-2 and Bischoff-1. "Hey Eric, better luck next time!" He didn't have to turn around to know that it was Stephanie McMahon talking to him from across the parking lot. She was getting into her car, a satisfied smirk in place.  
  
"It's a shame Princess, I bet your peaches are real sweet, and your cream is just to die for." Stephanie's face reddened, but she stepped up to the challenge.  
  
"Oh they are, I'm real juicy and real sweet, every inch of me." She smiled at him as he walked closer and closer to her. Eric had to admit, she did look good enough to eat, standing there in her teal mini skirt and tight black top. She had the kind of legs that you wanted to stare at and caress all day.  
  
"Hmm, Princess, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were deliberately trying to turn me on." He tossed a lock of her hair over her shoulder, admiring the way her neck smoothly connected to her shoulders, then down to the valley between her breasts. His eyes lingered there then back up to her face. Her eyes, they were a soft green blue that there wasn't quite a name for. They told him everything he needed to know. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, but would never admit to it. It was up to him to make the first move without scaring her off. "Princess, which hotel are you staying at?"  
  
She cleared her throat and stepped away from him. "The Executive Suites, why?" She smirked at him. "Oh wait, let me guess, that's where you're staying too?"  
  
"You got it, and hey, if you're down in the bar in say, 1 hour, I'll buy you a drink to prove that there are no hard feelings." He spun on his heel and walked back to his awaiting limo. Stephanie watched him go, not quite sure what the next move should be. She was going to have a drink with him, maybe even get him drunk and then pump him for information. She had already caught him staring at her. She shivered despite the warm air. His eyes had violated her, they bore straight threw her clothes and caressed her most vulnerable spots leaving her thoroughly shaken and aroused.  
  
Eric had showered quickly, washing the smell of Rikishi's backside from him as best as possible and changed into a long back shirt and jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror, not quite believing that he was either about to taste heaven, or go through hell. Either way, it was an adventure.  
  
Stephanie thought about her invitation all the way to the hotel. A part of her, (mostly her nether regions) begged for her to give into him. Her mind, well, that was a trickier matter. It was cautious of anything Eric Bischoff said or did. It took many nights staying up, and lots of money to get Rikishi to do what he did. Her father would be proud of her. The fans were even starting to warm up to her, tonight while dancing with Rikishi they were eating it up. She had finally shed that dead weight of a husband, and was slowly losing that slut image she had been branded with for two years.  
  
Finally reaching her hotel she had decided that it was in her best interest if she just stay in her room. Eric would only want to get her agitated; she had a better idea. It was on the heels of a victory over Ric Flair- Chris Jericho would be flying high. Smiling to herself, she went into her room and showered, changed into something sweet and sexy. Jericho had a flair for the outrageous, so she decided on a pair of black leather pants and a shiny blue sequined tank top. Her hair, since she was no longer a heel could be worn straight and smooth. The way she preferred it. Minimal makeup and small drops of perfume on her pulse points then she was ready to go.  
  
The front desk clerk posed as no problem; she knew most of the wrestlers "aliases" when they checked into hotels. "Chris Leonhardt's room please." The clerk kept stealing glances at her as she waited. She was afraid of running into Bischoff, afraid of giving in to him. Between Jericho and Bischoff she firmly believed that Chris was the lesser evil.  
  
"Room 310 ma'am." He slammed the registry book shut and now openly gawked at her. With a roll of her eyes she left and headed for the elevator. She searched the walls for a clock and found that it was almost an hour that had passed since she was in the parking lot with Bischoff. Not willing to chance it, she took the stairs.  
  
Chris Jericho was living large, drinking flat champagne and eating stale crackers. He had just won the WWE intercontinental championship, but he felt lousy. He wished he had never left Smackdown. Sure, he was getting no where there, but it was better than fighting Ric Flair day in and day out. It was better to look at Stephanie McMahon when your boss was talking to you than it was Eric Bischoff. The knocking at the door roused him from his thoughts, turning off the Porno that he had rented on TV, he got up to answer it. "Who's there?"  
  
Stephanie looked both ways before answering him. This was a Raw floor, therefore if anyone caught her, she would be fair game. "It's Steph." 


	3. Part 3

"Steph, what the hell?" He pulled open the door and stared at her, not quite believing what he was seeing. "Get in here before you get us both shot." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.  
  
"Chris, I'm sorry, I just..I just needed to know why." She looked up at him sadly. "I think about you a lot, and what you said that night, you never gave me a chance to explain."  
  
"You laughed in my face Stephy, that's about as plain as you can get." He bit the side of his jaw and looked around his room, suddenly ashamed of the condition. "Sorry about the mess Princess, I wasn't expecting company. I was celebrating actually." Stephanie finally looked at him, he didn't look like he was celebrating. He was wearing a pair of faded gray boxers and a white T-shirt.  
  
"Chris, about what you said that night," she continued to stare at him, trying to read his expression, but it was hard and cold. "I'm sorry for laughing, I'm sorry that you left, I'm sorry for everything." His face softened slightly and she smiled inwardly. "We were friends once, albeit out of hatred for my ex husband, but I would like to be friends again."  
  
"I'd like that Steph." He finally smiled down at her and she launched herself into his arms, hugging him. He was shocked, the last time he had try and hug her she had brushed him off. Her body felt good against his, damn good. "Steph, you had better back away now, or I'm going to embarrass myself."  
  
She didn't back up, just lifted her head from its position on his chest. "Friends kiss sometimes you know." He couldn't smile, he could barely remember to breathe as she lifted her head and pressed her lips to his. Slowly his arms found their way around her waist, pulling her close and holding her tightly to him. Her mouth opened and the tip of her tongue began its task of trying to coax his out. She succeeded and soon her tongue was rewarded with strokes from his tongue.  
  
Chris' hands moved from her waist to her ass, cupping her there and pulling her against him. He loved the feel of leather, especially the way she felt in leather. She moaned into his mouth, sending a jolt of pleasure directly to his already throbbing manhood. The minute she walked he found himself aroused.  
  
Finally not able to stand anymore of her sweet torment, he pulled his lips from hers, but kept their bodies pressed close together. "Stephanie, if you don't leave now, I won't be able to stop." Instead of frightening her, he made her all the more aware of her own sexual needs.  
  
"I know." She whispered to him before pulling his head down to hers for another kiss. Chris tasted every inch of her mouth, it was better than he had ever dreamed it would be. Her body was more responsive than could have ever hoped. She was shaking with desire, desperately wanting him to touch her.  
  
"Oh God, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this." Chris cupped her breasts in his hand, running his callous thumbs over her nipples. "Every since you got them I've wanted to touch them." His mouth came down on her again.  
  
Stephanie was reeling from the sensations Chris was bringing to the surface, the only man she had ever been with was her husband, and that was few and far between. She was going to tell him the truth, the truth that his passion was scaring her. "Chris?" She broke away from his greedy mouth and looked up at him. "Hunter is the only person I've been with."  
  
He looked at her dumbfounded. After everything he had called her, after everything everyone had called her she decided to come clean, and for some odd reason he believed her. The way she was trembling was an indicator. "Are you saying you want to stop?" Dear God don't let her say no was the only thing he could think after the words came out of his mouth.  
  
"NO! I um, well, I just want to take it a little slower, not so rushed. We have all night after all." She smiled her award-winning smile and Jericho nodded, reaching out to caress her shoulder.  
  
"Anything you want Princess." Jericho whispered and started again kissing her neck and ear. How he had managed to get her to the bed without her knowing was beyond her comprehension. He laid her on her back and then stood over her, looking nothing less than like a bronzed god. "I'm going to cherish your body tonight." He whispered as he slipped off one of her high-heeled sandals. "I'm going to make you forget about the one before me." He kissed her ankle, nibbling on the delicate bone there. She sighed happily as he slid his hands up and down her legs. "Remember that night on Raw when I locked you in the walls and your dress flew up?" He chuckled and continued to massage her calves. She nodded slowly, a red blush creeping to her cheeks. "I could see you through your panties, you don't know how badly I wanted to bury my tongue in you at that moment." He was whispering huskily while he worked on the button to her pants.  
  
She raised her hips to accommodate him and when the pants were on the floor by his feet his eyes swept over her. Her didn't think he had ever seen a belly button as cute as hers. Her hips were rounded so sweetly, and the dark hair that covered her womanhood was visible beneath her white cotton panties. As badly as he wanted to rip the panties off of her and bury himself within her to the hilt, he wanted her to remember him. 


End file.
